


A Time and a Place

by Unfathomablespace



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfathomablespace/pseuds/Unfathomablespace
Summary: Jeeves kidnaps Bertie. Things follow.





	

I tumbled into consciousness with the same enthusiasm as a chap who's had a night on the tiles. Which is to say, not happily. I was in unfamiliar furnishings and not best pleased. So, I did the only thing the young master is wont to do in circs such as this and called for Jeeves.

 

“Jeeves!”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

I didn't like his slightly soupy tone one bit. He breezed into the strange room a millisecond later, with all his usual grace and elegance, as if we were at home in the courts. There are a spring in his step. He didn't seem content exactly but there was a certain thing-ness in his gait that drew the eyes. Through my haze, I noted that he looked rather fetching. Perhaps the was atypical light. I was not used to viewing in the early, early morning (by this I mean about nine o'clock.)

 

He gave me the usual perfect morning cup of tea and stood waiting for my customary glowing praise. I did not oblige him. The air grew still. I was beginning to get a rum feeling about this whole affair.

 

“What,”I began, “is the meaning of this?” I said, gesturing to the foreign, if tasteful bed clothes. His brow twitched, transforming his face into a much less pleasant  _ visage.  _ A Jeevesian frown was a thing to behold. Though it only lasted a second it disquieted me. My heart did a funny little flip. He schooled his features back to their usual loveliness before he spoke.

 

_ “ _ Ah yes”

 

“Well” I prompted.

 

“We have arrived in  France, sir” explained Jeeves as this was all I needed to know. In response to my continued confusion, he added.

 

“A  _ chateau  _ I noted was  some time ago similar enough to your London lodgings as to not cause you any discomfort in future holidayings, sir”

 

This information took a moment to sink into the old Wooster brain and I sat dumbfounded. 

 

“I'm sorry, Jeeves?”

 

“No need to be, sir” he said and made to leave the room, with emptied tray. 

 

“Jeeves,” I said, getting up at what was really far too early in the day “Jeeves, I mean to say,  _ why _ are we in France”

 

It was Jeeves’ turn to take a moment to ponder. He inclined his head and pursed his lips minutely as if deciding what to say. 

 

“You were once again engaged to Miss Honoria Glossop, and seeing no other way out of the matter I took the liberty of moving you to a better situation” 

 

“Oh and France is better situation is it?” I said, not bothering to hide the scorn in my voice. And I don't mind telling you I scoffed at the great fishfed brain that had conceived of this. Jeeves was growing truly impatient with his young master.

 

“Well, sir, you did ask me to arrange it so that you never had to be engaged again” said Jeeves, bothering only  _ slightly _ to hide his scorn. 

 

This gave me pause. That did sound an awful lot like me, especially with Glossop matrimony on the horizon. 

 

“Did I?”

 

Jeeves took one of his famous nasal inhalations signalling he knew he was about to win. If anyone could  _ win  _ a conversation, it was Jeeves. 

 

“I agree, you were somewhat compromised at the time, sir, but I still believed direct action to be prudent. Mrs. Travers had declared her intention to stay at Brinkley Court to ensure you “didn't worm your way out of this one” and having struck the final blow he oiled out of my room, with considerably less  _ spring. _

 

“Ah, yes” I said, drawing out the vowels to myself. This whole France gag was gaining quite a bit of traction in the Wooster noodle. Not one Glossop in sight and plenty of Jeeves even if he was a bit cross.

 

“Wait a minute,” I called out, chasing after him, “how did I travel the channel unbeknownst to even myself?”. 

 

I did not suspect Jeeves of foul play per say, but I had learned in our acquaintance, that with Jeeves the ends often justified the means. And there was nearly a full day and night’s travel in reaching the mainland.

 

“As I say, sir, you were very compromised at the time. You mustn't  have realised what you were saying."

 

This was all very strange. He seemed down right annoyed now, almost angry by paragon valet standards. His words were clipped and he wasn't indulging my negligible mental capability as was his fashion. I must have really taken a misstep somewhere, though I didn't know what it could be. 

 

I couldn't imagine how up the swanney I must have been to have been ferried to another continent with consistent and sustained ossification. The Wooster had been known to partake in the odd luncheon or supper cocktail, and who wouldn't with an artisan like Jeeves in the house. And the fact of the matter was that all that tolerance training had done it's job, and toughened me up considerably. I couldn't remember the last time I too far gone. But suppose I wouldn't, would I, what?

 

I left the kitchen to Jeeves and crept back to bed with a dreadful knot in my stomach and some mad gremlin milling about in my head. I got cosy again resolved to sleep off the paranoia and let's call a spade a spade - the fantastic hangover. 

 

I had just curled up with every intention of revisiting the land of nod when it occurred to me that I might have said something astray in my happier hours. I leapt up, thinking this was my chance to make amends and stalked out to invade the lair. 

 

I pushed the door open with in the same noiseless manner as adopted by scolded children everywhere. What I found there shocked me to my core. The fine figure of my much admired valet was hunched over the kitchen table, not polishing silver or peeling potatoes but with his head in his hands. I was shook to say the least. This was not like Jeeves. 

“I say” I said. 

 

Jeeves jumped to his feet and turned to me. 

 

“Sir?” he said. His inflection was less soupy now.  There was a heavy, sodden quality to it. I felt silly, stand in front of him in my pyjamas.

 

“Well, the thing is, I was wondering, if I, well, that is to say - that.” I took a breath and steeled myself “If I said anything rummy on the ferry over when I was, as you say  _ compromised” _

 

Jeeves looked taken aback. I took notice of the worms that had taken up residence in my abdomen. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I were to say that I wished only for the ground to swallow the Wooster form straight into its sweet embrace. 

 

Jeeves had a ring of red dabbed about his eyes and it was deepest desire to rush over to him and wipe the rind away. It wouldn't do. He still hadn't said anything and was staring in a rather me-like manner.

 

“Jeeves?” 

 

“You mean to say you don't remember?”

 

I affected a hollow laugh. It didn't cut the tension one iota. It sunk to the floor like a tinny balloon. 

 

“Remember what?”

 

Jeeves sat down and rested his elbow on the table. I was standing. Jeeves had rather a thousand miles stare. I closed the distance between us somewhat and knelt at the side of the man. It wasn't the proper thing to do, according to some, but felt the right thing. 

 

I was at a loss. What does one say? I relied on the man in question for advice in these circs. 

 

“Jeeves?” I said again, softly. My blood was thumping quietly in my veins, there in the background, reminding me of adrenaline of being so close to Jeeves. 

 

He finally looked at me. His gaze held the sadness of Bingo Little in the depth of an unsuitable infatuation.

 

“You remember...nothing, sir?”

 

“Dash it, Jeeves, no! And I'm bally curious to hear what I could have said to hurt you so. You know you're the favourite of my bosom.”

 

Jeeves seemed to stare into me. I maintained, not daring to look away. I had the feeling that something momentous was happening. Jeeves continued to be distressed.

 

I placed my hand gently on his knee and squeezed. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

Jeeves dragged a ragged breath. 

 

“During the time we spent on the ferry, you were most… affectionate.”

 

He waited to see if any pennies were dropping upon the Wooster and seeing no windfall was imminent, continued. There was a long moment of hesitation and he moved his hand slowly to my hair. The touch was soft and I leaned in. Jeeves’ hand was large, covering most of my head and the warmth was divine.

 

“With me”

 

“Oh,” I said, cheerily. “I thought I'd done something abominable”

 

A high blush rose on Jeeves’ cheek. I goggled up at his face and slowly the realisation dawned. 

 

“Oh” I said, less cheerily. 

 

My legs finally gave out and was bowled down on the floor. I noted the absence of the accepted  _ sir. _ I was glad of Jeeves’ out of character frankness. I was less glad of his unusual silence. It appeared that in my stupor, I had finally articulated my feelings.

 

I leant against that wall of the kitchen and felt like moaning in the way that cats do. The frosty feel of the white wash was no substitute for the warmth I had previously entertained. There was to be no more of it now. How could I be such a fool?

 

“Well, Jeeves you were very good in accompanying me thus far. I understand whatever you have to do. I'll only stand aside. You'll have as a reference as can be penned.”

 

“That won't be necessary, sir”

 

I knocked myself out of the pit and looked up at him. A flame of hope ignited itself in my chest. The light framed his face in an almost angelic aspect. I pulled myself up onto my thighs. I rested my head on his knee. Jeeves ran his fingers through my hair and I almost purred. 

 

“So you aren't leaving then, old thing?” 

 

“No, sir” Jeeves said, smiling properly. I had never seen it before. It was like the morning sun! It was like the shining moon! I felt like droning on about God’s daisy chains and my own personal dream gazelles.  

 

I rose on shaky legs and grasped the man’s lily white hand. I lead him out to the sitting area I had vaguely observed in my ambles between the kitchen and bedroom. We set ourselves down on the settee. I curled into his chest and held him. And he held me. 

 

We stayed like that for an hour or so. It was the most comfortable and blessed hours I'd spent in years. 

 

“You know, Jeeves, I don't think I'd mind if you felt like kidnapping again at some point in the future”

 

“No, sir”


End file.
